Megabug rises
This is how Megabug rises goes in Antibug (CTaRAoMToLaCN). finds Megatron all sad and alone Sci-Ryan: Galvatron? Why are you sad? Megatron: Chloe is akumatized, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Well. We can try to turn Chloe back to normal for Sabrina. Besides, you should listen to Starscream when he said that you.. Starscream Reunite all Decepticons and crush all who oppose you under your mighty heal. Megatron: chuckles Nice one on that Starscream impression, human. Sci-Ryan: But, you should trust Ladyan. And I think Bertram is Sunset's bodyguard. Megatron: Ladyan ruined my chance at being a hero, Human Ryan! And I don't trust him. If I were you, I would not show up like Vanisher. runs off Sci-Ryan: Wait! Come back! he's gone Sci-Ryan: I think he got anger issues. Maybe I should tell Sunset that her ex-bodyguard has flown off to a nice big beach. With a nice big drink. And a woman with nice big... Bags of ice for his head. sets off to find Sunset. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Partner. I think this Con Leader have some anger issues and gained his interest in inflection oppression. Hawk Moth: You can send an Akuma to power this robot up, partner. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, my Akuma. And Akumatize the former Con Leader! akuma flys out the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan tells Sunset about Megatron Sci-Ryan: And now, Megatron has run off to who-knows-where or joined the Decepticons again. Sunset Shimmer: Is that a joke? Sci-Ryan: Yup. I think he regained his interest for inflicting oppression. And forget about you. Sunset Shimmer: What?! Sci-Ryan: Take a peek. pulls out his phone and plays a video Sunset Shimmer: video Take my hand, Megatron. Let me show you about friendship. Megatron: screen No, Sunset. I am a villain and I always will be. Demon girl. stops the video Sci-Ryan: In conclusion, I think Starscream should forget about him. Sunset Shimmer: But, we won't. We got to find him. Megatron crushes his Ladyan mask with his hand Megatron: Ladyan let me down. sadly Akuma flies over Megatron and lands on his Ladyan bracelet and a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Megabug. I am Ryan Repulsa. I heard that Ladyan let you down as a hero. I want his downfall as well. So, shall we take him down together? If so, I give you the powers of Antibug. And in return, you need to do me and Hawk Moth a favour. Megatron: You can count me in, Ryan Repulsa. There will only be one hero in Paris. lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Megabug Megabug: Me! Megabug! looks on a TV screen on his yo-yo Ladyan: on-screen Kitty Noir and I are an unstoppable team. Including SwanSong and Flutterwing. Megabug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladyan. sees Megabug Bertram T. Monkey: Galvatron? I didn't know you are doing cosplay. Megabug: That's Megabug to you! Ladyan, his braclet beeps Ladyan: I know you fans love to ask me questions, but. I gotta go. Bug out. before he leaves, Megabug laughs Megabug: If it weren't for me, Ladyan, you would already beaten Invisald. And now, I am going to beat you too! Ladyan and Kitty Noir: Megatron? Megabug: Wrong! So wrong like a droplet in a mist. I am Megabug! Ladyan: Kitty Noir, we have a problem. I'm about to change back. Could you fight Megabug for me? Kitty Noir: Sure, my boyfriend. I will do my best. Megabug: Ladyan: We will see each other again. Count on it. off to hide SwanSong: If I have a penny for each time I heared that line, Megatron. Megabug: I am no longer Megatron. I am Megabug, the [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan